Admiral Thaddeus Nathaniel
"There was never a more devoted, a more passionate, a more loving man than Admiral Thaddeus Nathaiel. May he rest in peace for all time." A speech given by Captain Thomas Kirk at Admiral Thaddeus Nathanials funeral. "He was a Hero to the end a noble solider, and a dear friend." Erex Malren during a eulogy of the Admiral. History Thaddeus Nathanial was born in space. He served with his father on a salvage rig. When he was 16 he showed interest in Starfleet and was accepted with reluctance. Barely able to pass classes many teachers at starfleet academy found Nathanials to be unfocused socially reluctant student. But a few teachers at the academy put him in isolation for a little bit and sure enough his skills showed through. During a series of many trail runs Nathanials quickly learned how to be diplomatic and how to run a starship. However on a real starship Nathanials was not yet prepared for so he started off as an engineering officer on board the starship USS Lotus. During his first mission he got seperated from the landing party and was taken hostage by a group of Orions who put him up on the market. He was sold as a laborerer to the Planet Uirus. On the Planet Urius along with the rest of its native inhabitants were forced to work under harsh conditions under the Orions. For nearly two years he toiled among them but eventually after earning their respect and their loyalty, which just happened to be the biggest thing in thir culture, they stage a revolt in one of the citiies on the planet. After that revolt several others followed until it either forced the orions from that world or they were all killed. The planet was back in its natives hands but due to his handywork and the planets strong sense of loyalty they began to refer to him with the reference of nearly a god. When the federation was able to track him down. They welcomed the natives into joining the Federation. However, they stated their loyalty is only to Thaddius Nathanials and to no other higher power. Nathanials said that he would continue to serve in the federation. The natives then accepted an honorary seat on the federation council stating that should Nathanials finds that The Federation has become corrupted and immoral that they would be able to leave the federation peacefully. Returning to Starfleet Upon reentry to starfleet, he faced a Court Martial for breaking the Prime Directive and help staging a revolt on the Planet Urius. In his own defense he stated, "The Orions had orginally disrupted the natives enviorment and society. For nearly 20 years the Urianians had been reeducated and their own heritage morphed and warped by inbreeding and culture and technological change. If any one was to blame it was the Orions, the Uranians were by then so much changed that only one thing remained of their society. That is their loyalty and among them anyone who was mistreated by The Orions could be counted as one of their own. Anyone who sided with the Orions or people who were like them were eniemies, what i did by leading them i did only to hope that i could preserve that last remaing part of their culture." The court martial ended abruptly has possible due to an Uranian who had pledged to be Nathanials personal servant and bodyguard, who had planted a video bug that had broadcasted live to the entire Federation and to the Uranian Homeworld about the court martial. The court martial ended but to be able to secure that the Uranians did not leave the Federation. Due to his ability to lead he was promoted to rank of Captain and given command of a starship that was under production. However, the Uranians sabotaged the project destroying the ship. They stated that they would not have their leader be given such a pathetic ship as the one they had given him. Instead the Uranians would build hm a ship from their knowledge and the technology that had been left behind from the Orions. The resulting ship at its time became the most powerful and fastest ship of its time before the Firestorm class. A unique foreshadowing of the firestorm was the fact that is resembles a much smaller version of the Firestorm. On his first mission the ship became know as a prototype Battle Crusier. Being a ship that used only various prototype weapons from all throughout the federation. It was given a twelve year mission to defend and offer diplomacy among worlds that had been taken over within Uranian space. however that twelve year mission ended abruptly with the arrival of the UGI and the Taiidans, most of Uranian space was offered to join the UGI because of how close their space was to UGI space. However the Uranians refused to enter the UGI unless Nathanials joined them first. Nathanials said he wouldn't join so long as he saw some good within starfleet. Five years later though he realized that the starfleet he had once known and loved was gone. The Year of Devastation During the Year of Devastation Starfleet prepared to take over the Federation and make it a Military Dictatorship. Captain Nathanials was the only Starfleet captain along with a handful of others who refused to join this Military Doctorine. These Rebels were then backed by The Uranians who by now had assembles a large fleet of over 300 ships. Many of these were armoured with the first synthetic Neutronium hulls. Allowing their ships to be used in battle without shields. This allowed for more energy to be transfered to the weapons and engines. Still over 275 ships were destroyed under the wrath of the Devastator. The arrvial of the Firestorm quickly helped the the rebels to destroy the Devastator and the rest of the Starfleet Military coupe ships. However, the cost was very high a viruis had been transported aboard Captain Nathaniels ship and was made especially for him him to contract. Diseased According to Doctors and Uranian Specialists, Captain Nathanials would die within 20 years time provided that he did not move the infected areas of his body. The infection started in his legs forcing Captain Nathanials into a wheelchair. But this didn't stop him from trying to run the Fractured Starfleet. By unanimous vote Captain Nathanials was promoted to Cheif Admiral of Starfleet. His ship although damaged beyond repair was amde into a musuem. As an Admiral he refused to be forced to be desked and had a another flagship designed for him and was given command of The USS Enterprise I. ''For nearly a year he remained the head of starfleet but by the order of the Federation council AULTech Industries became the head of Starfleet military. The Corporate War Under the New Interstellar Federation of Planets Crystalia was made the Headquarters of the IFP and Earth became a desolated wasteland forgotten by many. Admiral Nathaniels was demoted becoming a only a three star Admiral cheifly in charge of exploration. All remaining Starfleet constructed Vessels were placed under his command. During this time AulTech contact him promising a higher rank in exchange for the Uranian Jump Gate Blue prints. Realizing that Starfleet truly was dead and AULTech had changed much since 25 years ago, the Admiral refused. Shortly after his refusal he began to construct a fleet of ships beneath the Galactic gravometric pole which made his location invisible to AulTech Industries and the rest of The Galaxy. There he supplied Captain Revan Jekvin with recruits, Ships, Scientists, and Uranian Specialists. The Uranians began constructing a Jumpgate that would allow The Jekvin Coalation to be able to appear in any system instantly make a hit and run tactic and then disappear back at command headquarters. UGI Assistance When AulTech lauched an Attack on Taiidan it brought the might of the UGI down upon AUlTech Industries, Allowing Admiral Nathanials to provide tactical information on how many and where all the AulTech Installations where. Admiral Nathanials contact UGI Command and informed them to meet up with Revans coalition beneath the Galactic Gravometric Pole. This allowed UGI and Coalation forces to contact and group together to a Glactic Coalition against AulTech Industries. Admiral Nathanials revealed to the UGI that even if Crystalia was destroyed AulTech would still function. While instructed the UGI to handle the more entrenched Aultech worlds the Coalitation would assist other galacatic civilizations fight off AULTech Industeries forces. "If we are going to wipe out AULTech we must destroy everylast one of its manufacturies and mining facilites. Its stockpiles must destroyed Civilians must give up AulTech devices as they could be used against any of us." '' The Final Battle During the Final Battle at Maxiumus Prime Coalitation forces were being destroyed right and left. Transported aboard by Letric Tech to the Flagship the Scorn Admiral Nathanials was forced to watch his Coalation be destroyed one by one. But by placing detonating an anti matter warhead built into his wheel chair he destoryed most of the bridge's crew. Death Painfully with every step being taken causing his disease to rapidily begin to infect the rest of his body he was able to inlay a collison cordinated on the scorn to target Maxiumus Prime knowing the impact of the ship would not only take out hte ships shield but also puncture the incredibly heavy armoured hull of the Installtion. He communicated with his forces wishing that they punish only Tech for his crimes and not any other surviors. However, just as the ship went to warp with the station he was telported onto the bridge of the USS Firestorm where he died shortly after Letric Techs demise. He died of the disease with in agony but he whispered to both Erex and Rathal that when a New Federation is formed he said, ''"Make sure that no one power has authority or authority but let all races and all their ships particapate no matter how much they differ technologically. Let all serve, the way a fleet is meant to serve. The galaxy awaits you friends, it awaits..." '' Memorial Admiral Nathanials was laid to rest on Uirus, on Carpathia and on Earth. His body cloned to be buried in all three places and a memorial was held on Uirus. At the same time Revan Jekvin was having his memorial for the services he provided in the Corporate war. It was said that over 12 bilion people of all races had gathered in the Uirus capital square, to be at the memorial. Three people were chosen to speak for the admiral and Captain Jekvin. The three people were Erex Malren, Rathal, and Admiral Nathanials Body guard who had been elected has the New leader of Uirus. The funeral was among the ten largest in Galactic history and the largest in the federations history. During the cermony others who had fallen in the war both civilaian and military personel were also represented. Admiral Nathanials body was embalmed and placed in a glass case for all to see on the Planet Uirus. He was also added to the Urian Panteothon and made the god among the gods, who were also war heros during the corpoarate war. Category:Starfleet Officers Category:Personnel Category:UGI Personnel Category:Jekvin Coalition